


The Christmas Party

by Caffiend



Series: Holidays From Hel [2]
Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Shopping, Drunk Avengers, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kidnapping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Stark Tower, beautiful dresses, dubcon, glorious excess, loki clones, loki's kind of an asshole, over the top christmas parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiend/pseuds/Caffiend
Summary: When Loki is cornered into finding a date for Tony Stark's Christmas party, he is unperturbed. How hard could it be?
Relationships: Loki/OFC
Series: Holidays From Hel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636330
Comments: 113
Kudos: 164





	1. A Date? A Prince of Asgard does not Ask for a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, here’s what I’m working on instead of finishing “Everyone has a Vice, Pine. What is Yours?” A Loki Christmas story. Where he kidnaps our heroine. Because how else would Loki be bothered to get a date?

“I don’t want to hear it, Reindeer Games! You’re coming even if I have to carve you a new asscrack with your brother’s axe of … whatever the hell it is. But you’re coming.”

Tony Stark had put his iron-shod foot down.

Granted, he did that all the time and Loki blithely ignored him. But during this specific childish effort at dominance, Stark was unfortunately flanked by his brother Thor, the Soldier and the high and mighty Captain, arms folded over his chest and a frown on that noble brow of his.

Putting his hands in the pockets of his bespoke Brunelio Cucinelli cashmere-silk suit, Loki looked down his nose at the determined rabble. “You do remember,” he drawled in his most infuriating, condescending tone, “that any civilians at your relentless attempt at good cheer will collectively wet themselves the moment I stroll through the door?”

Had this been two-three years ago, Loki would have been correct. His attempt to conquer the world - starting with New York City - left behind towers of rubble. But that was then, and this is now, and the second son of Odin enjoyed a startlingly huge online fan base. Bigger than all the other Avengers. Combined. The others tried to shrug it off, Natasha rolling her eyes and snarling, "Everyone loves the bad boy," meaning it as an insult. Loki was unreasonably pleased by this information and thanked the Russian graciously, raising a brow as she sneered and left the room.

“You will join us, brother.” Thor wasn’t quite roaring, but his anxiety was clear. “The mission has cast a shadow over the reputation of our friends and we must seek to mend it. A show of camaraderie must be offered.” 

So that was how Loki found himself strolling out the doors of massive steel monument to Stark’s compensation for his obvious … inadequacies, pondering all the truly horrible plagues he could visit upon the man as he tried to think of a way out of this absurd situation. A date? A Prince of Asgard and rightful King of Jotunheim did not seek a _ date_. When he dwelled in the palace if he idly considered requiring additional female companionship, a flutter of beautiful women would be sent to his rooms so that he might select the most alluring among them. The fortunate creature chosen would weep with gratitude, kissing his hand repeatedly as he stripped her.

But on this backward, inconsequential rock, one was required to _ ask _ a woman to accompany them? Perfect lips pursed, Loki considered this oddity. However, if those oafs were capable of securing a female for Tony’s testament to orgiastic excess, then so was he. How hard could it be?

As if to prove his point, a lovely specimen bustled past him, loaded with shopping bags, cheeks pink and far too cheerful-looking. Especially for someone burdened with the effort of rubbing shoulders with the vast unwashed, simply to procure more shoddily-made goods for this vile permutation of what was once a powerful holiday. A holiday where the peasants trembled in fear and presented sacrifices and offerings to him to allow the sun to rise again in the dark winter sky. His musing on the true meaning of the holidays was interrupted when the young woman he’d been examining managed to trip over … something. A crack in the sidewalk? Her own, silly high-heeled boots? His glossy Berlutti Scritto loafer, perhaps, angled-out a bit further on to the pavement than was usual? No matter. As she began to fly forward with a gasp, packages shooting in all directions, Loki murmured a phrase in his beautiful, resonant voice and the bags, the girl, and he all disappeared.

Landing face-first with an unattractive shriek, Mina scrambled as she hit - not the icy pavement of Madison Avenue but instead an ancient, brilliantly colored oriental rug. On her knees, she looked around wildly._ 'That single glass of wine I had at the office party wouldn’t make me hallucinate, right? Maybe someone slipped something in my glass, like the rohp-something drug that makes you all woozy?'_

“Get up, little girl. I must do something with you before the festivities begin.”

Scrambling to her feet, she backpedaled clumsily away from the man looming over her, wearing an irritable expression and a suit that she knew cost more than a month’s rent. If you were staying at the Plaza Hotel.

“Wh- what the hell is this?” Mina tried to sound stern and confident, versus her immediate, knock-kneed desire to bolt for the door. “How did I get here?”

Loki ignored her as he surveyed her thoroughly, head to toe. The girl had a coltish awkwardness that she should have grown out of by now. Delicious curves - there was nothing he enjoyed more than digging his fingers into the sweep of a little waist into broad hips and a generous bottom. He could picture the red marks his grip would leave on her pale skin. Looking back at her pretty face, he found her staring up at him, golden-brown eyes wide and clutching a box from Macy’s to her chest. As if that would protect her.

Taking her chin, he abruptly lifted it to angle her face one way, and then the other. “You are here because I require the use of you,” he said indifferently. “And that will be your last question.” Waving a long hand, he stepped back. “Remove those hideous clothes.”

If anything, she clutched the shoe box tighter. “No! I want out of here! I don’t know how you did this but I-” It took only the length of time it would to draw in a breath of air to scream, and Mina found herself dangling off the huge terrace. Naked. She would have screamed louder, but the gigantic lunatic was holding her with one hand wrapped around her throat. 

“Shall I drop you, kjæledyr?” He was holding her by the throat, straight-armed over the edge of the terrace and for all the world appearing indifferent to the effort of dangling her 115 floors up from the pavement. 

She’d been gripping his wrist with both hands and kicking furiously, but the struggles were growing weaker, lips moving soundlessly.

Loki angled his ear at her solicitously. “You were saying…?”

“Please…” she managed to croak, and he hauled her back over the edge and dropping her casually on the hard stone surface. The frigid wind tearing around the building was making his blood sing, and he drew in a deep breath. The terror and prayers of holidays old were coming back to him, and the memories were sweet. He nudged her with his foot, rolling the girl on to her back as she coughed, staring up at him with furious tears in her eyes. Loki’s head tilted. Golden centers with a mocha ring. A lovely gaze, even if it was filled with rage at the moment. 

“It seems I must draw you a hotter bath, pet. Come along.”

Hearing the click of his expensive loafers as Loki walked away, Mina drew herself to her knees, crossing her arms over her bare breasts. "Please god," she whispered, "let someone have spiked the punch at the office party with LSD or something. Please let this be a really, really bad trip." But on the off chance that she was not hallucinating, she rose to her feet and followed the towering Asgardian across the room.

The tub did look very tempting. Centered grandly in the center of the palatial bathroom, it was a gigantic thing, made of marble and carved into a huge, deep oval shape clearly meant for very long legs to stretch out. Steam was rising from the surface as her enforced host added some kind of oil. The smell was ... glorious. Her vision suddenly darkened around the edges and pinpointed on the tub, her frozen feet carrying her over unwittingly.

Looking down, Loki could see her pupils expand hugely, giving her a doll-like expression with her lips open and cheeks already flushed. He allowed himself the slightest twitch of one corner of his mouth. So delightfully responsive… Gallantly taking her hand he helped her into the tub, watching in amusement as his pet stretched out with a blissful sigh.

“Ooooooo…” she sighed, “that’s niiice…” Mina was so relaxed that she didn’t hear the soft whisp of fabric as the god undressed and slipped in behind her. But she stiffened violently when his hard, cool chest met her back. “What - what are you _ doing?” _ she gasped, trying to scoot away. Her attempt ended abruptly when his muscled arm went around her ribcage and hauled her back. He was not gentle, and it felt like a bar of iron was folding her ribcage in like the legs on a card table.

“I thought I’d made this clear on the balcony, darling,” Loki’s sonorous purr in her ear made Mina give a full-body shudder, and he chuckled unkindly. “You will do as I say. Move when I allow it. Be still and silent otherwise.” Her breath hitched as chilly fingers stroked over the nipple of one breast, and then the other. “Lovely,” he approved as the pink buds tightened obediently.

“Take a deep breath, pet,” he whispered and she obeyed, letting out another gasp, and then a moan that made her flush. The scent of the oil shimmering pale green in the water ran through her blood, flushed her skin, making her breathe harder. “Very good,” Loki approved, “you were far too tense, no doubt from the stress of this ridiculously sentimental holiday. I will allow you…” here, his cool fingers slid down her heaving stomach and into her swelling folds, “...to find your finish by my hand before we dress for this tiresome festivity.”

Mina’s hands shot up and gripped the sides of the tub, her head dropping back against his pectoral with a dull thud. The rough pads of this gorgeous lunatic’s fingers were stroking through her swelling center, tickling her clitoris gently and then moving lower to circle her opening teasingly. His hand fisted in her wet hair and pulled, tilting her head so he could run the tip of his icy tongue along her jaw and the tight cord in her neck. “W- wait, please. I don’t _ do _ … uh …” Her plea died off as his finger pushed up inside her, and her thighs slammed together in shock.

“Ah, ah.” Loki chided indulgently, “You do not move without my leave, little one.” His knees slid under hers, easily parting her legs for him. Another finger slid in, and he watched with clinical interest as the girl’s back snapped into an arch, her eyes opening and staring up into his. “There’s a good girl…”

His voice was _sin_, it was dark and delicious and wrapped around her in a coiled embrace. The god’s fingers were reaching all sorts of places she’d never known about, pressing and sliding and making her yelp, then moan, then desperately try to close her legs again against the avalanche of sensation. It hurt - but it felt good and the chill of his hand against her hot and swollen center was almost unbearably good. She could feel him growing against the small of her back, hard, hot unlike the polar surface of his skin and prodding her in an alarming way. Without taking his fingers from her, Loki spun her on his lap, enjoying the breathy little shriek and took himself in hand. Pressing his cock up against her, he admired how it reached up, finishing just under her belly button. Mina was looking down at him, eyes fearfully wide. 

“See where I will reach inside you, kjæledyr?” His hand moved to her ass and began rubbing her swollen slit against the springy curls at the base of his cock while his fingers pumped faster inside her. “Not now,” Loki soothed, watching her shake her head desperately. “You shall require more preparation than we have time for at this moment. But later…” his voice dropped to a growl, “later I shall fuck this sweet quim until you scream for mercy. Though there will be none.” This alarming promise tipped Mina over the edge and her cunt clamped down desperately against his fingers and she gripped his biceps as she came with a soundless gasp.

Loki surprised himself by patiently lifting the limp creature from the bath and drying her carefully, finally stepping back when she was steady enough to stand on her own. She finally gathered her wits and wrapped her arms awkwardly over those pretty, pale breasts. Still magnificently nude, he circled her thoughtfully. “Really, darling,” he chuckled, “I believe attempting to hide yourself now is a tad disingenuous. I’ve seen - and touched - every lovely inch of you.” 

True to form, Mina flushed again. “Please tell me why I’m here. You said you, what - required the use of me? When are you going to let me out of here?”

Raising one elegant dark brow, Loki looked at her with disapproval. “Such an ungrateful creature. Is this how you offer thanks for such a spectacular finish?”

Her head shot up and those lovely eyes narrowed in fury. _‘Ah.’_ he thought approvingly, _‘My pet does have a spine.’_

“I- I didn’t ask for that! You were - that was - and I didn’t! So-”

“Yes, very articulate, darling,” he interrupted, “but we must move along now. So…” Circling her again, Loki enjoyed the little impotent sounds of fury escaping from her as he sealed her mouth shut with a flourish. ”Now, what to do with you…” he mused. “Fortunately, there is some promising raw material to work with.”

Sparks struck along Mina’s sensitive arms, and suddenly she felt her ribs compress again, her skin cool on her back as her long hair was piled on top of her head. Cold hands turned her to a massive mirror covering one wall, and she gasped. 

Clad in a floor-length green gown, elegantly smudged makeup that made her golden eyes glow and lips full and painted pink, she had never looked so lovely. It was crushing to realize that this megalomaniacal supermodel saw more in her than she did, even if he made it clear he regarded her as nothing more than a pet.

“Now then, chin up, kjæledyr,” Loki admonished, “you must be regal, poised. You are the - what is the child’s tale? Ah, you are the Cinderella of the ball tonight. You will not embarrass me.” Her breath caught in her throat as his caressing tone turned cruel. His fingers took her chin in a hard grip. “You will be my good girl, won’t you.”

Nodding jerkily, like her head was maneuvered like the strings on a marionette, Mira mumbled, “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he snapped.

“Uh…” she floundered, “what do you want me to call you?”

Giving her an odd smile in the reflection of the mirror, he responded, “Loki, in public.” Running one hand down the long column of her neck, he rested it there. “My king in private.” When his hand pulled away, there was an exquisite emerald necklace sparkling there. Stepping back, Loki was clad in a magnificent Tom Ford tuxedo, black shirt, black tie and an air of delicious menace. Crisply straightening one cuff, he looked her over. “Come along, darling. Stark’s Christmas Debacle awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two tomorrow. Intrigue, champagne, an avalanche of sex and violence and things on fire.


	2. I’m Mr. Heat Miser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki saves the day. And saves their "date."
> 
> Thank you to the clever Hurd who suggested Loki was perfectly capable of msking a clone and dating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the hell happened here. Also, my fingers really hurt from typing this beast. I hope you enjoy it - thank you as always for reading!  
Thank you to the angelic misreall, who took time out of her day in retail hell to help me with this.

When they emerged from Loki’s spacious apartment, Mina nervously smoothed down her dress. There was a high-cut slit in the skirt that showed quite a bit of leg. “I’ve accepted that I’m going to this - to Mr. Stark’s party. I don’t know why, but…” she could see his impatience building as he stabbed at the elevator button. “But what am I supposed to say when people ask how we know each other?”

Ushering her into the lift, Loki sighed heavily, as if the weight of all Nine Realms rested upon his broad shoulders. “I shall do all the talking for us, darling. You have only to stand there and look fetching.” As an irritatingly cheerful “ding!” announced their arrival on the penthouse floor of Stark Tower, Loki took her arm. “Take a breath, and smile.”

“Wha-?” They were assaulted by the flash of dozens of cameras as they stepped out and into an inferno of shouting paparazzi. Fixing a frozen grin on her face, Mina looked over at her escort, watching his teeth glisten as the god waved indulgently.

“Loki, is it true that-”

“Mr. Odinson, over here please!”

“I hear that King Gustaf is furious with your-”

“Is the princess pregnant? Are you going to make an honest woman of-”

By the time she’d been more or less dragged through the media gauntlet, Mina was simply trying to get her vision back. “What the hell- who are those guys? What’s the thing about a princess and-” 

She gave a yip as he hauled her closer with an arm around her waist. “What, pet, were my specific instructions for this evening?”

“You’ll do all the talking,” Mina gulped out. He’d leaned down and was running the tip of his patrician nose along her neck. 

“And what were you doing?” he purred into her ear, enjoying the spray of goosebumps that shot down her bare back.

"Uh..." she was half terrified and half unreasonably aroused by her kidnapper's voice, tickling along her spine and making her shiver. "Um ... talking?"

"Precisely," Loki said crisply. "Do not do so again."

Sighing, Mina blew a stray curl off her forehead. While she wasn’t familiar with the Avenger’s way of celebrating, she was fairly certain simply standing there, mute, with a simpering smile was going to draw more attention, rather than less. Their first test was immediate.

“Professor Snape! You sneaky bastard, I was certain you’d be bringing yourself as a date tonight!” Tony Stark had spent most of the evening pouring various bottles of liquor into the murky-looking punch and some slopped over from his glass as he gestured widely at the couple. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Mina,” Loki supplied smoothly, putting his arm around her waist again and looking down at her fondly. “Darling, this is our highly intoxicated host, Tony Stark.”

“Hello.” She offered a hand, uncertain if the glassy-eyed billionaire was going to shake it. Unfortunately, Stark attempted to draw her hand up to his mouth for an uncomfortably moist kiss, but he was smoothly pulled away before his tongue could touch her knuckles. With relief, Mina recognized this one - Captain America, and he was freaking gorgeous. Feeling Loki stiffen next to her, she shifted her feet uncomfortably.

“Sorry about him,” the blonde gave her a toothpaste-white smile, “Steve Rogers, ma’am. How do you and Loki know each other?”

“We met as my dear Mina was attempting to wrestle a vast pile of gifts on to public transit,” Loki supplied smoothly, “I offered her alternate transportation and well … here we are.” He smiled down at her, radiating fondness and good cheer and she blinked. This was not the gorgeous psycho who’d dangled her naked off his balcony. How _did_ he turn the charm on and off like a light switch? 

Even Steve apparently bought it. “Well, that’s great. Welcome, Mina. And don’t drink the punch.” Brow raised, she nodded politely as her captor - slash - date dragged her away.

As the Prince of Darkness was hauling her along to some point on the other side of the vast ballroom, Mina had a chance to look around. It was exquisite. Ethereal blue and silver ice sculptures and real trees frosted with paint to look like a frozen forest. Little round tables glistened with tall sprays of icy-looking flowers and the requisite white-coated waiters were everywhere, passing with flutes of champagne and hors d'oeuvre that looked more like art than food. As one stepped up to them, she realized his skin was painted silver-blue.

“A beverage, miss?”

Loki swooped a flute off the tray and handed it to her, fixing the poor waiter with a glare. “Fetch me a glass of the Glenfiddich. The fifty-year-old cask, mind you,” he snapped, and the silvery man scampered off.

Looking over the rim of her glass at him as she took a cautious sip, Mina sighed in pleasure. “This is wonderful champagne,” she offered.

Loki’s upper lip drew back as if she’d just thrown a full diaper in his face. “Swill,” he disapproved, “there is a vineyard on Alfheim that grows lunar grapes. When they are harvested during the Millennial Moon, they light the night with countless glowing particles as they are pressed into a sparkling wine...” 

Mina listened closely, barely breathing and not wanting to break the spell of this surprising moment of revelation. His jade eyes were lit from within, a rare animation softening his stern features.

“...and as the vintage is poured, it lights with the glow of the of the lunar phenomenon and warms the soul as one sips-”

“BROTHER! YOU DID FIND A DATE! EVERYONE DOUBTED IT, BUT I KNEW THAT SURELY SOMEONE WOULD BE WILLING!”

Mina gave a startled yelp as a seven-foot pile of muscle more or less assaulted her, seizing her up in his tree-trunk arms and squeezing her so enthusiastically that she could feel the ominous crunch of her C7 vertebrae. 

"Thor, put my date down." Loki was scowling at his brother, the only other man in the building as tall as he was. She gave a grateful little wheeze when the lumbering blond colossus carefully placed her back on her feet. A tiny brunette smiled at her apologetically. 

"Sorry, Thor can be a bit over-enthusiastic at times. I'm Jane Foster, and you're...?"

She knew her jaw had dropped and was likely making her look remarkably simple-minded, but Mina was in the throes of hero worship. She'd always dreamt of being an astrophysicist, but a lamentable lack of college funds and indifferent test scores landed her in science courses that barely gave her a shot as a minion in a new thermodynamics lab across town. "Wow, it's- holy crap- Jane Foster! I love you-"

Speedily cutting her off, Loki laughed artificially. "Now darling, no gushing. This delightful creature is my date, Mina."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you!" Jane was still attempting to be cordial as the darker Odinson was not-quite dragging his date away from them, the girl still looking back at her longingly. "Hmmm," she leaned against Thor, who was a bit crestfallen by his brother's speedy departure, "she has to be real."

"What do you mean, my dove?" he rumbled fondly, looking down at the top of her shiny brown hair, which barely reached the level of his sternum.

"Well, I was almost certain that Loki would show up with a clone of his, you know - a girl clone but still him."

Thor gave the cock of his head that made him look like an inquisitive labrador retriever. "You mean, Loki, but Loki in a dress?"

Jane's neck cracked a little as she looked up at him. "No, Thor, well, yes, but. No. A Loki clone, but female?" She could see the glaze spreading over his blue eyes and shook her head. "Never mind. Let's head over to the buffet. We'll find them later."

The promise of food seemed to re-boot her giant boyfriend, and he nodded his head enthusiastically as he created a wake in the crowd, towing her along behind him.

“So, that was your brother, huh?” Mina knew she was pushing her luck, but his flared nostrils told her it was unlikely Loki could get any surlier than he was.

He drew in a deep breath, letting it out again before answering. “For all intents and purposes, I suppose.”

“Oh.” They were moving over near one of the vast windows overlooking Manhatten, and she could see a muscle tic in his sculpted jawline. “He reminds me of my brother, Pete. He was always a total dick when I’d come home with a date.” Loki looked down at her with a frown and Mina wondered if she’d gone too far. “You know,” she tried to smooth it over, “brothers are just … like that?”

Loki studied her pretty upturned face for a moment. He'd simply snatched this girl off the street, dangled her naked off his balcony (and gave her an extremely rewarding orgasm, so perhaps it was a mitigating factor) and yet she still attempted to empathize with him. 

Watching his hard features soften, she was suffused with relief. "Mina..." he began, and was cut off as an unfairly beautiful redhead and her date passed by.

“Loki,” the woman intoned, nodding stiffly, “how did you get this poor girl to join you? Did you kidnap her, or something?”

The champagne must have been stronger than Mina thought because she started laughing, “Well, you know that’s a funny story-” 

Loki squeezed her waist warningly. “Natasha,” he sniffed, then nodded at her grateful-looking date. “Male escort du jour.” And then they were off again.

“That was mean,” Mina observed, snagging another flute of champagne as they passed one of the silver-blue waiters, who was trying to unobtrusively scratch the paint on his neck. She quailed mid-sip at the fury of his gaze, but before he could transform her into something small and squishy, a drunk girl with glasses and really impressive breasts staggered up, an arm around the neck of an amused African-American man with the prettiest face and the other gripping an expressionless brunette with muscles to rival Captain America’s. 

“Holy shit! No way, man, Jane was sure you were gonna clone yourself for tonight!” The girl’s voice was cheerful and extremely loud, making party-goers turn toward them. “Hey, I’m Darcy, this tasty little muffin is Sam and the gloomy-looking one is Bucky.” Her eyes narrowed behind her glasses and one red-painted finger reached out to poke Mina in the shoulder.

“Ow!”

Loki smoothly transferred the girl to his other arm and away from Darcy. “You will keep your appalling manicure off my date, Miss Lewis.”

“Sorry,” Darcy gave her an awkward wave. “I was just checking to make sure you weren’t a clone.” Sam was laughing and trying to draw the wildly inebriated brunette away and Bucky stood still, staring at Mina thoughtfully.

“I could pick you up,” he volunteered suddenly. “I could lift you over my head with two fingers.”

“Yeah, I already did that today, so…” Mina shook her head with an uncomfortable smile, and Loki was pulling her away again.

It seemed her beautiful captor had finally found them a quiet corner, and she sat down with a sigh of relief. These Louboutins were beautiful, but they made her toes feel like they were going through a pencil sharpener. “So, that’s the whole group, huh?” she ventured, staring at his frozen expression, “You know, the A-Team, the-”

“Yes,” he snapped. “Those would be the cretins I am forced to interact with on a daily basis.”

Surreptitiously trying to rub the sore arch of one foot against the other, Mina finished her drink, feeling reckless. “You have to tell me what this clone thing is about?” Cringing a little as his eyes narrowed, she added, “Please, uh, my king?”

It did the trick. Loki picked up her foot and began to rub it with long, soothing strokes. "I am capable of producing clones of myself, or changing my appearance to look like another."

"Get. OUT!" Mina was delighted.

His fingers paused, then his thumb pressed down on a spot just under the ball of her foot that made her slap her hand over her mouth to smother the screech of pain.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, "It's just a figure of speech I was excited because that's amazing, sorry! How? How do you do it? Something with a recombinant molecular transfer of ... you know, how?"

Loki drew back and examined her. “How is it that you speak like a shopgirl laboring at a convenience store, and yet occasionally utilize language that makes it appear that you might be blessed with at least a modicum of intelligence?”

She scowled. He was the only person she knew who could make a compliment still sound like an insult. “I have a master’s degree in chemical engineering,” she said sourly. Flushing and remembering her dateless adolescence, she added, “But nobody wants to go out with the science nerd girl. I try to avoid talking much. So, the clone thing?”

Mollified, her malicious escort continued. "It is seidr. It is the force that..." 

Mina settled back, feeling his wonderfully chilly fingers stroke along her hot, sore feet. He finished a brief explanation and fell silent, his pensive expression warning her to not ask any more questions. So she sat back with a sigh, watching the dancers, admiring the beautiful room. She began shifting her hips and realized to her horror that she was getting wet. Uncomfortably angling her shoulder away from the broad ones of the god beside her, she missed his low chuckle.

"I can smell you, kjæledyr," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, enjoying the clicky noise she made as she tried to swallow against her suddenly dry mouth.

"Uh..." she dabbed at her perspiring upper lip. Why couldn't she say anything with more than one syllable with this man? He kidnapped her for chrissakes and she was inches away from rubbing up on him like a cat in heat.

His hand began sliding up her calf, and Mina stifled a whimper. "It would take such little effort to run my fingers along this silky thigh-" Loki grinned as she made the clicky noise again, "and slip my fingers inside your snug sheath. To force you to ride my hand to your finish." One little hand reached up blindly and grasped his suit lapel - ordinarily an unforgivable familiarity - but he enjoyed the sweet scent of her pheromones wafting from her center, noticing with satisfaction that the Soldier who'd been lingering nearby had stilled, nostrils flaring as he discovered the delicate chemical signature. Skimming his hand up her thigh, he gripped her hip and whisked her up and over so the girl was straddling his thigh.

Golden eyes wide, she tried to push away. "L- Loki stop! People can_ see-"_

Waving a pale hand, he chuckled, steadying her on his thigh with the other. "They see only what I wish them to see, little miss." This was true, technically, to everyone else in the room, it merely looked as if they were sitting closely together whispering to each other. Except for the Soldier, who sparked his ire with his odd invitation to his pet. Granted, Barnes was reacclimating to the world after a century or so of his role as a mindless killing machine. But offering to lift Mina over his head? So he enjoyed how the man's metal fingers tightened on his drink for a moment as he watched her bat fruitlessly at Loki's arm as she tried to rise from his leg before the Soldier turned away. "You merely seem ... distressed, darling. Perhaps coming again as you rub yourself on me like the wanton little creature you are would help you compose yourself?"

To Mina's horror, his hands moved to her hips and he began sliding her moistening center up and down the sharply pressed edge of his tuxedo pants. "Oh, no! Nonononono please Loki! Please don't! I'm fine! I'm super composed I swear! Don't do this to me this party is weird enough!" His movements slowed and it looked like the gorgeous psychopath might be paying attention to her pleas when an explosion through several of the huge windows tore through the room, sending broken trees and shards of ice sculpture in every direction. There was a massive hole in the floor with an incendiary device too incandescent to look at, and Mina's hand went up to shield her eyes as she watched armed men and women pour in through the broken windows. To her shock, Loki didn't get up.

"Aren't you supposed to _do_ something here?" she gasped, staring at his indifferent expression.

Waving a regal hand, he drawled, "Not at this moment. This could be one of Stark's fumbling attempts at entertainment, and he does so love his pyrotechnics."

"The thermite is BURNING A HOLE IN THE FLOOR!" Mina shouted. There was a thunderous crash and then the terrifying sizzling again. "Wait, it’s now burning a hole through the floor below us. What's below us?"

Another brilliant, searing flare of light crashed against the wall closer to them and lit up Loki's enraged face. "My chambers are beneath us!" he snarled, and she began to cough and choke as the soot and vile smell of liquid metal hit them. With a growl, Loki stood, pulling her up with him.

"Hey, Mr. Heat Miser!" Tony Stark shouted from across the room, "Who the fuck are you and why are you crashing my Christmas party!" It was clear he'd been sampling too much of his own punch, because even his Iron Man suit - which was brighter than he was - had trouble armoring up as he staggered in one direction, then the other. Fortunately, he lurched in the opposite direction of another flare heading for him and the blast burned through the exterior wall instead. Loki was still standing next to her, one hand on the small of her back and the other casually tucked into the pocket of his tux. As three goons raced toward them, leveling weapons, he sighed in an exasperated way and held up his hand, thumb and forefinger extended in the shape of a gun. 

"Bang, bang," he intoned, and the three outlaws unfortunate enough to accost them instantly dropped dead, blood pouring from their ears.

"Now are you going to help?" Mina cried, tugging on his arm. Through the smoke and choking clouds of soot, dust and liquid metal, she could see Captain America's shield spinning across the room and a brief flash of something that looked like a gigantic freaking axe, like something she'd see on display during the Scottish Festival back home. Though this particular artifact went through a cluster of the armed men, sending body parts in all directions. Just as the axe was shooting back to its owner, a screeching man in an elaborate tuxedo started climbing Thor like a tree, screaming something about “Being too pretty to die!” which sent him off balance and his own weapon nearly knocked him over.

Sam was trying to move a bevy of wailing partygoers to a safer corner and just barely avoided the Captain's shield, apparently aimed at intruders behind him. "Dude! You almost decapitated me!" Stark's left gauntlet was flying around, directionless without the rest of the suit and knocked over a woman aiming her weapon at three men cowering under a banquet table. 

"That counts as mine!" Tony roared, still trying to make his helmet move over his face.

Mina looked to her left, just to see Loki drop another two men.

"Why are these vile sprinklers not putting out the blazes?" he asked in a peevish way.

"These weapons are firing thermite bullets!" Mina dodged a piece of rubble flying through the air. It looked a bit like a leg, but she really didn't want to know. "Thermite burns at 2500 degrees and doesn't need oxygen, it supplies it's own. Water won't douse it." The smoke was getting worse and Mina sank to her knees coughing uncontrollably. Loki cupped his huge hand over her nose and mouth and murmured something. Breathing in gratefully, she realized he'd given her some kind of breathing apparatus, invisible but very helpful.

"What will?" he spoke into her ear, holding her up.

"You-" another hacking cough and a deep breath and Mina managed, "you have to counteract the thermic signature with a corresponding glaciate temperature."

"Oh?" Loki brightened, "Well, then..." Settling her in a safe corner, he began stabbing his fingers in different directions, chanting something in an unrecognizable tongue, but it sounded less like a language and more like singing.

One by one, the terrifying globes of liquid metal sputtered and died, and as Mina searched through the soot and smoke, she saw him stab another finger at a man about to shoot Natasha in the back, dropping him like a lump of coal. 

The pyrotechnic explosions stopped, and the ballroom was filled with the thud of falling bodies, glass shattering and the high-pitched shrieks of the expensively dressed guests. The temperature in the room had dropped to a polar level with the window blowing in through the broken windows and the piles of glowing ice her supernatural date was leaving throughout the room. Two of the invaders still standing were firing at Sam, and Loki casually reached out to bash their heads together. Strolling over to Stark, who was half-in and half-out of his suit, he froze a small but stubborn touch of the thermite still determinedly burning its way through Tony’s gauntlet. Then, with a put-upon sigh, Loki filled his lungs and blew gently. The breeze he created soared through the room and cleared away the toxic haze.

Captain America - because he could never be plain old Steve Rogers to her - was standing with his foot on the back of a gigantic, bellowing man, his bald head tattooed with flames. Mina pushed off the wall and absently rubbed her cheek, smearing the soot there down to her neck and shoulder.

Grabbing a bottle of Salon Blanc de Blancs off the only table left standing, she drank directly from it as she made her way to them, not quite sure what else she should be doing. Stopping to help an elderly woman to her feet, Mina eyed her waterfall of diamonds and offered her a swig from the champagne bottle anyway. Chuckling absently as the woman grabbed it with both hands, she patted her shoulder and continued on her way.

“Who is he?” Sam was scowling down at gigantic pyromaniac, still pinned by the Captain like a beetle on its back. 

Tony was gingerly peeling off his damaged arm piece. “Maximillian Pichler,” he grunted, “intel has him connected to Hydra, but this seems a little freelance. Party crashing son of a bitch!” He kicked the man in the side.

A man, unrecognizable with his blackened face, stood photo-op close to the huddle of Avengers and orated, “Once again, the Avengers saved the day, Captain Rogers, thank you for capturing this man!” Filthy party-goers started filming with phones, the few remaining paparazzi found their cameras and did the same. First cheers for Captain America began, with the man himself shaking his head in an “Aw, shucks” sort of way, and then the applause moved to the rest of the soot-stained group. Loki, who somehow remained spotless stood off to the side until his brother dragged him into the huddle. Mina frowned. They were still cheering the Captain, but she’d seen everything. Everyone fought bravely, of course, but Loki was the one to stop the unstoppable thermite weapons. He'd saved Natasha and Sam’s lives, finished off a good chunk of the invaders. Why weren't the other Avengers praising him? Looking at his beautiful, expressionless face, she could see he didn't expect it, and he wasn't at all surprised.

A couple of hours later, only the bedraggled crew remained in the ballroom, perching on listing tables or chairs with broken legs. Mina finally got to try some of the food from the blessedly untouched buffet table. 

“You try one of the baby crab cakes yet?” Darcy jostled her as she plopped down next to her, followed by Jane. Taking the offered morsel, Mina moaned in appreciation. 

“How do you know so much about weaponized thermite?” Jane asked.

“Um…” swallowing Mina answered, “my focus in school was thermodynamics, I just got hired by a research facility here.” 

“Yeah, Loki's telling everyone you were the one who knew what to do,” Darcy yawned, looking sadly at her empty glass.

“You should come by the lab sometime,” Jane offered, “I’d love to hear more about your work.”

Squee’ing internally, Mina spluttered, “Wow, that would be- I mean, yeah, that's so-”

“Ah, articulate as always, darling.” Loki’s arm slid around her waist and she leaned into it gratefully. “Why don't we go get you cleaned up?”

Catching a glimpse of herself in one of the few unbroken windows, she cringed. Her elaborate updo was half up, half down. She was smeared with ashy residue and there were multiple rips in her filthy gown. “Oh, It was a pretty dress,” she mourned. 

“No tears, pet,” Loki soothed. “Daddy shall procure as many pretty dresses as you like.” 

Smiling weakly as Jane choked on a crab cake, Mina waved as she was drawn away. 

This time, she was lured into the shower in Loki's replacement suite, three floors down from the gaping hole that used to be his apartment. She leaned against the wall as he insisted on washing her. Thoroughly. He plucked at her nipples while using the hand-held shower head on her lower half until her knees gave out, then swooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed. 

Getting her first good look at the god standing over her, magnificently nude, Mina pressed her thighs together. Loki was sculpted marble. His pale skin smooth and unblemished over precise, hard muscle. And that part of him currently hard and against his flat abdomen … oh, my _ god._

“Yes, darling, you are quite correct.”

Realizing she'd spoken out loud, Mina cringed as he placed his hands and knees on the vast expanse of mattress and began crawling to her, looking up at her with a greedy smile. “Let us begin with that soft little pressure point on your dainty foot…” 

When Loki put his mouth there, she blurted, “Sweet baby Jesus what are you doing-” shuddering as she felt an almost instant blaze of pleasure catapult her into an orgasm.

“You are invoking the wrong deity, pet,” he chuckled ominously and set back to work. By the time she was covered in sweat and making weak paddling motions to get away from him, her diabolical paramour had lured, prodded and dragged her kicking and screaming into more orgasms than she could count. 

“Please…” Mina moaned, “I can't feel the lower half of my body, please no more!”

“You'll feel it again,” was Loki's unhelpful promise and seating himself against the headboard, pulled her to him, her back to his broad chest. Slipping a hand under her bottom, he held his cock with the other. “Such a good girl…” he purred into her neck, kissing under her ear as he positioned the head at her opening. Slinging her legs over his, he spread them wide, enjoying the sight of his most prized possession entering her. Gods … he sucked in a breath. Perhaps he’d acclimated as he used Frost Giant's polar skills to battle the thermite, but this girl was so very warm. Heated. “You are a furnace, little miss,” he praised hoarsely, “a bevy of slick and wet and velvet walls gripping me. Look down.” Connecting her wrists together he lifted them over his head, feeling the girl pull against his neck, gripping a handful of his hair as he began to easily move her up and down on his shaft. When he was all the way inside, buried in this clever, lovely creature, he pushed the heel of his hand gently just under her belly button. Centuries of self-control be damned, he very nearly came as he felt the weight of himself inside her. "Can you feel that, darling?" He was moving his mouth up and down her neck, "can you feel me pressing against you? My hand against your skin, my cock inside you?" He deliberately dragged himself along a spot inside her and grinned as she lit up like a Christmas tree, clenching down on him, shaking and moaning. "Ah, he approved, "I felt certain there were more to be had from you."

“Lo- my king,” Mina gasped, “you’re killing me.” She was mindlessly tugging on his hair, unaware that it was simply making him harder. When she dared to look at where they joined, she was stunned that he could possibly fit inside her. And while his body was cool, the hard, wide part of him within her was wonderful, smoothing along her overheated passage and she moaned, feeling submerged in him somehow. She could feel his steady breath as his broad chest rose and fell behind her, the strength of one hand, moving her as he liked, as if she weighed nothing. She’d always secretly dreamt of a man strong enough to lift her, make her feel petite and delicate - two things she was most certainly not.

The curve of her bottom fit so smoothly against the hollows by his hipbones and for a moment it felt like they were connected in every possible way. His face was buried in her neck, his beautiful, sonorous voice whispering all kinds of lovely filth and erotic secrets. Mina yelped as he lifted her and spun her to sit on his lap, still connected. He drew up those long, long legs to cage her securely and gaze her a slow, dark smile.

“So luscious, such a delightful, unexpected surprise you are, Mina darling.” Loki was barely moving, keeping himself buried as far inside her as he could, circling his agile hips slowly, slower still. Just enough to keep his shaft sparking tender nerves inside her.

Arms still looped over his shoulders, she moaned and buried her face in the space between his neck and his shoulder, a little spot that fit her perfectly. She couldn’t look at him anymore, this magnificent, glorious god.

She could barely endure how good he felt.

“Look at me,” he whispered, tilting her chin up and enjoying the flush in her cheeks. “I would stay inside you forever, little miss.” Loki grinned shamelessly when he felt her clench involuntarily around him. “Soooo snug, so very heated,” he drawled pleasurably, circling his hips again just so. “One day, I will. I shall keep you impaled upon me, warming my cock as I attend to the business of a prince and a god.” He could see by the exhausted tilt of her head that Mina was nearly at her limit. “But not tonight, it is time now, you will find your finish with me.” He kissed away her protesting moan. 

“It feels too good,” she gasped, “I don’t want it to end. It will all be over and I won’t be Cinderella anymore.”

Improbably, Loki began to laugh, the movement jolting the poor girl closer to a spectacular orgasm, even if it was against her will. “I believe that no fairy tale could be more perfectly suited to anyone. You were a princess, covered in cinders.” Mina began laughing, too and to both their surprise, they catapulted into the longest, most heated and delicious of endings together. They lounged, his cock still buried inside her, talking and kissing and just a bit of nibbling until she fell asleep.

When Mina finally woke the next day, the sun was already slanting over the high-rises outside in a way that told her it was midway through the day. Sitting up and wrapping the sheet around her, she realized she was alone. On the chair across from the bed, neatly folded lay the outfit Loki had magicked off of her the day before. "Yeah," she sighed, "back to the ashes, and no glass slipper as a souvenir, huh?" Clearly, the haughty prince of Asgard has had enough of her and the clothes were a signal to leave. Halfway through getting her head through her sweater, Mina heard the door open. 'Great,' she thought, 'of course he has to walk in at the most awkward moment ever.' Struggling harder with the ungainly garment, she heard an aggrieved sigh and her head popped free, the soft wool settling around her breasts and hips. For a moment, it looked like her dark host/captor/a little of both wanted to smooth the sweater over her breasts, hands hovering over them for just a moment before they went into his pockets.

Looking her over thoroughly, Loki asked, “How do you feel?” 

The cool tones of his resonant voice made her shiver a little. ‘Such a beautiful voice…’ Mina thought sadly. “I’m fine,” she lied. This was, of course, untrue. She wasn’t sure she would be able to sit down for the next week and even standing there made the ache high up in her pelvis flare again.

“Hmmmm…” he made a speculative noise and seemed to come to a decision. “I intend to … court you. I believe it carries the same intention here on Midgard?”

Closing her mouth with a snap, Mina stuttered, “You … you want to date me?”

His brow rose. “Would this dating still encompass sex?”

She could feel a slow, warming sense spreading through her tight chest. “Traditionally, yes.”

“Then yes,” Loki agreed regally. “We shall date.”

Mina fought to keep the silly grin off her face. “Aren’t you going to ask me first?”

He stepped closer, putting the heel of his hand against her abdomen, just where he’d reached inside her with his cock. She sighed a little as a warmth spread from his hand, dissolving the soreness. And then Loki of Asgard, an Avenger, gave her his most dark and diabolical smile. 

“No, I’m not.”

From my dear Aymiah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other chapter title I was considering was from Bon Jovi's unintentionally hilarious tune, "Back Door Santa." But it seemed a little early in their relationship to make that one seem meaningful.


End file.
